dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:New World God/Archive 9
Re:Yo I have sent him the message now, we'll see what he says about it. And given the fact that Vegeta himself doesn't consider himself to be Cabba's mentor — regardless of Cabba's insistence — I don't think we should. They haven't begun any kind of formal training yet, aye?—Mina Țepeș 21:56, May 6, 2016 (UTC) Your talents Hey, NWG, would you consider lending me your image finding talents again? I want to get an image of GT Trunks for Present Trunks' non-canon page but my inability to find one leaves me drawing a blank. If you have a second, can you go hunting?—Mina Țepeș 23:30, May 10, 2016 (UTC) : Sorry >_< I didn't now you actually watched the things to find screenshots >_< We are gonna need one eventually.—Mina Țepeș 09:24, May 11, 2016 (UTC) Re: Ideas First, locking the pages sounds ideal, but I'm still curious as to how the articles would be titled, and whether they'd be attached to Toriyama's own article in any way, part of their own "interview" article (and how that'd work), etc. You know I also know nothing about wiki text code, so I'm a tad confused there too. But yes, crediting Kanzenshuu and sourcing them would also be ideal. And eh, I'll just find one from the internet somewhere then; GT bores me to death too, and I can't ask more of you than you're willing to supply. And I'm doing good, just tired. You?—Mina Țepeș 15:14, May 13, 2016 (UTC) If you're referring to technique infoboxes, Supreme already added the Viz and English TV sections to the infoboxes, so we're good there!—Mina Țepeș 18:34, May 20, 2016 (UTC) Re:Re:Idea Oh? The achievements? Haven't heard those in awhile. We can activate them, if you think it'll make any sort of difference, and yeah, I'd love for you to create the images for the achievements.—Mina Țepeș 00:57, May 23, 2016 (UTC) :: Alright! I'll still reach out to One Piece wiki soon, and I'll be back to editing tomorrow. It's the weekend and all, weekend is when I am usually out with friends, as I will be very soon today (and was yesterday, ever been to a Denny's from 12:00 to 2:30?) so yeah. When I return, gonna binge upload more episodes! And yeah, you're right, the achievements might give a feeling of...er...achievement!—Mina Țepeș 01:26, May 23, 2016 (UTC) DEATH BEAM Thank you -- 11:35, May 24, 2016 (UTC) Super Super Saiyan I've deleted the article. Both Ten and I know it exists, based on present information, and I'll make an effort to restore the article at a later date. But right now, with literally more than half the present userbase crusading against the existence of the article, I had to delete it because it was simply more trouble than it was worth. Everytime I logged onto the wiki, just complaining, barely any editing; reverting the state of the article, a crapton of bull on the talkpage. So yeah, it's gone, and in all honesty I'll worry about that fucking thing later. I'd rather log on and see actual editing done on the wiki rather than complaints about one solitary article. So for now, it's done. We're never hearing about it again.—Mina Țepeș 23:34, May 24, 2016 (UTC) : No, I wasn't the one who was going to ban anyone over that stupid article, that was what Ten was going to do. I deleted it precisely to avoid losing users over one stupid article. I didn't think it was worth it, but if after article stayed, and the bullshit continued after the issue was already resolved, it would have been what Ten did next. So, to prevent something like that from happening, I stepped in to get rid of the article. That's all there was to that. I only have ONE user I want to ban, and for his attitude issues, not the Super Super Saiyan discussion. But please rest assured banning anyone was not my intention, it's the entire reason I deleted the bloody article.—Mina Țepeș 08:25, May 25, 2016 (UTC) ::: Yep. We've all worked too hard on this wiki to let one article be the damned thing that destroys it. I'll worry about fixing Super Super Saiyan when I can find more information, but sadly, I will probably have to lock both the page and talk page when I restore the damn thing because I'm having none of that shit again. I'm sorry, it made me IRRITATED to see one damned article's talk page being the entire source of "editing" on this wiki for awhile; just complaints, instead of anyone doing anything productive. And yes, it is ONEY-PUNCH, who, ironically, also falls under my previous point. I fully intend to ignore anything he says in the future until he proves himself a meaningful contributor, and I highly advise you do the same. This wiki has no use, in its current state, for people who will not contribute and instead just serve as a source of negativity. ONEY hits that line hard and simply kept running.—Mina Țepeș 08:42, May 25, 2016 (UTC) ::::: Also, yes, Energy Cannon would be "Enerugī Hō", to call in line with the "Kikōhō" and "Gyarikku-Hō".—Mina Țepeș 08:44, May 25, 2016 (UTC) :::::It's a tad confusing, but consider it a Kaiōken situation. With Kaiōken, if the technique has 'fist' in the name, we name it in Japanese to retain consistency with the Kaiōken. The same applies here to the "Kikōhō". Because we're using "Kikōhō", techniques with "-hō", i.e. "cannon", in their name retain the Japanese in our titling system to maintain consistency with "Kikōhō". Piccolo's "Ma" techniques are similiar. Any tech he has that has 'Ma' in it is named as such to retain consistency with the "Makankōsappō".—Mina Țepeș 08:50, May 25, 2016 (UTC) :::::::The "Ki Manipulation" page isn't a technique, but a classification of a technique, and therefore is exempt from the "consistency" of technique naming classifications. If you want to change it to "Ki Manipulation Wave", you're welcome to, I simply prefer "Kikōhō", though you'll have to adjust the other "-hō" pages for consistency. Do you also intend to change "Kaiōken" and "Makankōsappō"? Are we going to have a technique page titled "Demon Penetrating Killing Ray"? And what of the Kamehameha? Shall we title the page "Turtle Destruction Wave" instead? These are the signature techniques of the characters we're dealing with, after all. —Mina Țepeș 08:54, May 25, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::Not at all. The Final Flash and Big Bang Attack are presented 100% in English. Butchered English, but still English. The Garlic Cannon's name is "Japanenglish" (I have no other name for it), half-Japanese, half English, but it still contains the character for "-hō", and as long as "Kikōhō" exists as it is, the Garlic Cannon remains as it is as well. And no, we are not seriously changing "Makankōsappō" or "Kamehameha" as well, that's ridiculous as sin. And I don't care what ONEY Punch has done to 10x Kamehameha, if he proves to be a detriment here, as his lack of any actual contributions has done, then he is not needed here on a growing wiki.—Mina Țepeș 09:04, May 25, 2016 (UTC) Badges Love what you're doing with the badges, NWG. I'm seeing the ones you've added pictures to thus far, especially the "Fruits of your Labor"—Mina Țepeș 23:56, May 26, 2016 (UTC) : Not so much leaving everyone in the fust as today is a day-off so I figured I'd fix some of the minor issues while I had the time, such as the classifications and the categories. Wound up collecting more badges than a Pokemon trainer. But yeah, I really do love the images, especially the ones of Note and Vegeta.—Mina Țepeș 01:46, May 27, 2016 (UTC) ::: Oh that's great! All that's left is One Piece and our new affiliates will be set! And, I agreed to affiliate with their fanon wiki as well; if the canon wiki runs the fanon wiki, I can't see it being bad, and they may want a different DBZ wiki to link articles to in cases of other crossovers, so yeah, no reason not to. And yeah, we will need them for documenting the crossover.—Mina Țepeș 02:18, May 27, 2016 (UTC) Why Why does this wiki uses the romaji rather than a the actual name? For example, Majin Boo. You guys use Majin Bu with a line over the u. Why? Meshack (talk) 03:36, May 27, 2016 (UTC) Wiki Chat Come join me for a moment, I need to tell you something.—Mina Țepeș 03:48, May 27, 2016 (UTC) re:Trans The chapter title is の り|Saiya-jin no Hokori}}. The second, I'll take time to check this technique name later, but I believe Ten had his own reasons to make this name. --'Sulina' (Talk) 06:05, May 27, 2016 (UTC) :Based on what the technique is decribed, it's likely Hit leap through and before the time, rather than skipping it over, so to me that current term usage is quite rational. --'Sulina' (Talk) 13:46, May 28, 2016 (UTC) Re:TAL 01 More than likely, they'd be recorded on the page of the game itself, I think. Unless you want to format them like episode pages for things that are...I believe 5 minutes at most? They ARE non-canon, that much is certain, and would fall in line with the non-canon articles, and thus content from those would go there. Translation policy? Also I will most likely reply tomorrow to your reply. Opening shift tomorrow, just got off, I'm gonna relax with a few friends and then go to bed so I can wake up at 7 AM.—Mina Țepeș 05:45, May 29, 2016 (UTC) Re:Down At The Shack Nope. If you look closely, it says he's blocked across all of the Wikia network. So, apparently, he offended Wikia in some way.—Mina Țepeș 01:45, June 3, 2016 (UTC) "Meshack"? Is that something you live in? I hate shacks - Meshack Re:Episodes Sounds solid!—Mina Țepeș 02:18, June 8, 2016 (UTC) Arcs Here are some of the translations that you asked me for: 恐怖!フリーザ translates as "Dread/Horror/Fear! Freeza (or Frieza). 決戦! ガーリック Jr. translates as "Showdown! Garlic Jr." This is all I could translate for the moment. --Linleybaruch (talk) 02:41, June 8, 2016 (UTC) Super image Infobox Since now, DBS is seperated from Part II, do you think it's worthy to put a representation in the image placeholder for it? --'Sulina' (Talk) 03:11, June 8, 2016 (UTC) ::"Part III" is not what we call DBS since it doesn't originate from the original manga nor Epilouge. DBS manga was never stated to be Part III as well.--'Sulina' (Talk) 04:04, June 9, 2016 (UTC) :Yeah, it do, the image tabber is valid. Also, the new counterpart parameter is a brilliant idea. Well. --'Sulina' (Talk) 05:01, June 9, 2016 (UTC) :Well, thanks for entrusting me. Also, I'd made [http://dragonuniverse.wikia.com/wiki/Bulma?diff=64825&oldid=64822 the Super image input]. --'Sulina' (Talk) 15:14, June 11, 2016 (UTC) ::Noticing we use "GT" in non-canon tabber representing Dragon Ball GT, I choose "Super" for short and consistency. I'm fine with the change if it's not needless.--'Sulina' (Talk) 14:31, June 12, 2016 (UTC) :"My translation policy"?? I don't remember I own a specific big one on our wikia. Or you mean THIS? --'Sulina' (Talk) 03:04, June 13, 2016 (UTC) Re:Questions Just got back from work, sorry for the long reply. I think it'd be more ideal to use the English as well, so let's run with it.—Mina Țepeș 23:00, June 8, 2016 (UTC) Meshack Just ignore his mess from now on. Ten banned him due to his behaviour, and do not 'unblock him. All he did today was cause more trouble than actually contribute to anything, so unbanning him is just welcoming a floodgate of crap I don't have the patience to deal with.—Mina Țepeș 05:08, June 13, 2016 (UTC) Re:Good News (Everyone?) Hmmm...that's still some good news compared to none at all. If our viewership is up, that means we're getting seen by people, which can only be good news. Perhaps someone will eventually join, that's the mindset we're gonna have to operate on, rather than cry about no one joining at all. As far as I am concerned, for now, we're all doing quite well for such a small userbase.—Mina Țepeș 17:43, June 13, 2016 (UTC) Re:Alive Okay, good point. Trust me, I do believe it isn't necessary to add "alive" when common sense would dicate if the target was dead, it would indicate it in the infobox. So yeah, I'm far from against removing it, I only added it back because we had other articles with it, didn't know Meshack started that.—Mina Țepeș 09:56, June 16, 2016 (UTC) Template Just happen in my mind: Every planet is better in characteristic if it does have a status parameter like those of species and character. EDIT: ugh, the "unnamed" one been in need as well, I suppose. --'Sulina (Talk) 10:19, June 17, 2016 (UTC) :Excellent, I see your update. How about one more parameter for unnamed planets? PS: It's "Idasa". --'Sulina' (Talk) 14:30, June 17, 2016 (UTC) :The same parameter to Farmer, but used for unnamed planets (eg: Zuno's Planet).--'Sulina' (Talk) 05:54, June 18, 2016 (UTC) ::I though the parameter could be "|unnamed = Yes" like the other templates'. Things gonna be easy if there's been a consistency.--'Sulina' (Talk) 06:03, June 18, 2016 (UTC) :::Well, you did great.--'Sulina' (Talk) 07:46, June 18, 2016 (UTC) :A query: By any reason did the had "Debut" section similarly to ? I ask that because there's no counterpart section for planet in the Infobox for chapter or episode, and furthurmore, it's not really necessary much like Character, Technique or even Tool. What 'd you think? --'Sulina' (Talk) 12:25, June 19, 2016 (UTC)